Avdotya Karkaroffa
never love a simple lad, guard against a wise Name: Avdotya "Dunyasha" Karkaroffa (or Karkarova) Height: 5'7" Hair: Brunette (dark) Eyes: Blue Birth: 1991 Occupation: Travelling gap year Education: Durmstrang Institute Home: Caledfwlch Manor, Wales, UK shun a timid youth and sad, hide from haunted eyes Born in Saint Petersburg in 1991 and raised mostly at the Institute (location not disclosed; likely northernmost Scandinavia or Russia), Avdotya Karkaroffa was the only child of Igor Karkaroff and Nadyenka Petrovskaya, a first marriage for him and a second marriage for her. Her father the highmaster and her mother a professor, her early childhood was a juggling act for her parents (mostly her mother), trading between teaching duties and parenting stresses and endeavouring to prevent a small child spending much of the year at the Institute from becoming disruptive. (Largely a success after childproofing the highmaster's apartments.) A revival of the Triwizard Tournament in 1994 took Highmaster Karkaroff to Britain in time for the rise of the Dark Lord; this wasn't the very last time Avdotya saw her father, but close to it. He fled in mid-1995 and survived a year on the run while his wife smoothly took the reins at Durmstrang and made efforts to assist his escape and evasion from Russia, but was ultimately killed in 1996. Their distance from the fighting and limited connections to the war meant those at Durmstrang were largely cushioned from the worst of it, but she would later remember the tense mood that hung in the air for the last few years of the 1990s. She occupied herself with her tutors and the muggle writers that her mother suggested to her, gravitating eventually away from the poets to the novelists. Her growing interest and sympathy with muggle history was considered a harmless hobby, and she wouldn't understand the precise reasons for her mother's indulgence of it for nearly a decade. Avdotya eventually attended school for herself in 2002, while her mother succeeded her father as Highmistress of the Durmstrang Institute; possibly as a result of two parents in the highmaster's office and the fact most of the older students had known her since she was still tripping over her own feet, her school years were low-key. She began planning a world tour for post-graduation - a gap year or two to decide what she wanted to do with her life out from under her mother's affectionate tyranny - and this may have in part been what prompted the publication of her mother's memoir, A Short History of Lying. never hold your heart in pain for an evil-doer The name on Nadyenka Petrovskaya Karkaroffa's birth certificate was Narcissa Black, later known as Narcissa Dearborn after her first marriage. Coinciding with Avdotya's graduation in 2009, A Short History of Lying was released in Russia and the UK, detailing the first war and associated family histories as Highmistress Karkaroffa had experienced them. Avdotya had been aware in a unspecified sort of a way about the history of her family - and had had few illusions about her parents' relationship or the pragmatism that had prompted their marriage - but having been deliberately kept sheltered from that part of their lives, much of the book was a revelation for her as anyone else. The aunt that she'd always resembled had a name suddenly, and the fact that her parents had fought on opposite sides of the first war was almost as unnerving; she dove into research about the blood traitor, Caradoc Dearborn, who'd been a popular mystery in purist circles until his betrayals (and the full extent thereof) became clear. He'd also been her mother's first husband, and the last master of Caledfwlch Manor, still in their possession; he'd been the one to introduce muggle culture into their consciousness and, Avdotya was surprised to discover, smoked the same brand as she'd picked up in her school years. He died in 1979, the same year as his wife's presumed death, not living to see the Dark Lord's fall and the subsequent scrambling of his followers. She went with her mother to London for the first leg of her tour, kicking her heels in idleness for most of the visit and patiently attending the meetings that the Ministry had "requested" with the Karkaroffas after the publication of the book. They parted ways in France, and with the instructions from Nadyenka that would prevent the wards of Caledfwlch from trapping her as an intruder, Avdotya made her way to Wales to begin investigating the worth of restoring the place. By the time she left for Istanbul to meet Graitian and Marion, Caledfwlch was on its way to being renewed. never flip it down the lane to a gifted wooer family and extended relations, living and deceased: Living: Nadyenka Petrovskaya Karkaroffa (formerly Narcissa Black Dearborn) (b. 1955) (mother) Septimus Beauchamp (b. 1936) (maternal grandmother's cousin) Decimus Beauchamp (b. 1940) (maternal grandmother's cousin) Prisca Fitzroy Beauchamp (b. 1941) (decimus's beauchamp's wife) Octavian Beauchamp (b. 1978) (decimus and prisca's son) Nona Beauchamp (b. 1984) (decimus and prisca's daughter) Emeric Featherstonehaugh (b. 1935) (beauchamp siblings first cousin) Decima Beauchamp Featherstonehaugh (b. 1940) (maternal grandmother's cousin) Ilde Featherstonehaugh (b. 1960) (emery's daughter) Claudia Featherstonehaugh (b. 1983) (ilde's daughter) Marcus Featherstonehaugh (b. 1977) (emery and decima's son) Andromeda Black Tonks (b. 1950s?) (maternal aunt) Teddy Lupin (b. 1998) (first cousin once removed) Deceased: Cygnus Black (b. 1929, d. 1979) (maternal grandfather) Druella Rosier Black (?) (maternal grandmother) Victor Beauchamp (?) (maternal grandmother's uncle) Aurelia Rosier Beauchamp (?) (maternal grandmother's aunt) Igor Karkaroff (b. 1950, d. 1996) (father) Bellatrix Black Lestrange (b. 1951, d. 1998) (maternal aunt) Rodolphus Lestrange (? - ?) (bellatrix's husband) Rabastan Lestrange (? - ?) (bellatrix's brother-in-law) Evan Rosier (b. 1958 - d. 1980) (first cousin once removed ?) Nymphadora Tonks Lupin (b. 1973, d. 1998) (first cousin) Orion Black (b. 1929, d. 1979) (great-uncle) Walburga Black (b. 1925, d. 1985) (great- aunt) Sirius Black (b. 1959, d. 1996) (first cousin once removed) Regulus Black (b. 1962, d. 1979) (first cousin once removed) never love a loving son, nor a sheep astray * Seryozha * Mr. LeMat * Sirius Black gather up your skirts and run from a tender way * Marion Malfoy never give away a tear nor toss a pine Avdotya Karkaroffa comes from a variation on the Dearbornverse, the Chekhov's Gun timeline. She has no alternate selves in the other timelines. should you heed my words, my dear, you're no blood of mine Harry Potter and assorted accoutrements do not belong to me, and neither does "For A Favourite Granddaughter" by Dorothy Parker or Natalie Dormer's likeness. Avdotya is my own creation, and oh my god I knew Russian names were gendered, why did I forget and have to go back and fix it, FML. Category:Characters Category:Living